


Better

by AllyThePotato



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Blaine Anderson, Friends to Lovers, Infidelity, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato
Summary: Blaine and Santana were the star couple of the Glee Club. Everyone knew that—especially Kurt Hummel. It pained him, really. But one day, Kurt sees something between them that he probably shouldn't have, and suddenly he's keeping their secrets all while being hopelessly and pathetically in love with Blaine Anderson.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. -One-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_veirdo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_veirdo/gifts).



> This was requested in OCTOBER and it was supposed to be a one shot but, alas, here we are. 
> 
> Special thanks to Nico for helping me, ily.

Finn and Rachel considered themselves to be the star couple of the New Directions, but anyone with eyes could see that that wasn’t the case. The real star couple of the New Directions was Blaine Anderson and Santana Lopez. Their duets were always show stopping, they’d lead them to victory at Regionals, they were the  _ it _ couple of the glee club, really.

Kurt couldn’t deny that he had a little crush on Blaine. Blaine with his bow ties and plaid shirts. His constant joy and charisma. His voice—sweet mother of Sondheim, his  _ voice.  _ Not to mention his physical attributes—his arms, shoulders, his compact but sturdy stature. The swell of his ass—Kurt stared at Blaine’s ass way more than he should have.

Okay, it was more than a little crush. Kurt had a  _ huge  _ crush on Blaine.

But he understood that Blaine was out of reach. He understood that more and more every time he watched Blaine hold hands with Santana, kiss her in the hallways, rest his hand on her leg. Every time she winked at him and he flushed red up to the tips of his ears. Blaine Anderson loved Santana Lopez. And that was okay. 

It didn’t stop Kurt’s heart from stopping whenever Blaine so much as  _ smiled  _ at him.

——

Kurt thought he was alone.

He’d been the last one out of the choir room because it was his turn to stack the chairs. The halls were vacated, Kurt’s footsteps seemed to be the only sound. He was almost out of the door when he heard a loud  _ clunk  _ noise. He froze and looked around, searching for the source of the sound. 

_ Clunk _ .

And then he saw Blaine running out of an empty classroom, quickly pulling his shirt onto his shoulders, hastily trying to button it up. There were footsteps behind him, heavy against the linoleum. “Blaine!” 

Blaine hesitated before turning around. Santana stood there, her breath heavy and uniform rumpled and disheveled. Were they—Were they about to— _ Oh God,  _ Kurt groaned inwardly. The way Santana’s uniform seemed to only be zipped half-way told the story, along with Blaine’s own wrinkled and untidy appearance. 

Kurt noticed Santana’s face, then. Her eyes were red and puffy, as if she’d been crying. Kurt’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known Santana had the emotional capacity to  _ cry _ . 

Kurt looked from Santana back to Blaine, noticed that he’d been crying as well—but he looked angry, his features set in hard lines. Kurt had never seen him so serious—never seen him upset or angry. He tried his best to blend in to the walls, hoping they wouldn’t notice him standing there, minding everyone’s business but his own. 

“I’m not talking to you,” Blaine said. “I’m not—I  _ can’t _ —Why didn’t you just  _ tell  _ me?” 

“Blaine—Blaine I’m  _ sorry!  _ I didn’t know how to tell you—and look how you’re reacting!” Santana threw her hands up in the air. 

Blaine shook his head, huffing out something between a bitter laugh and a small sob. “If you think it’s because of  _ her _ , then you really don’t get it at all—I don’t  _ care _ that it was  _ Brittany.  _ It’s the fact that you  _ cheated  _ on me, Tana! Why didn’t you just  _ tell  _ me?”

Kurt wanted to melt into the walls—to disappear entirely. He felt like he was intruding on something extremely private, like he was going to find out something he shouldn’t know about either of them. He wanted them to stop talking—wanted them to keep their secrets. But he didn’t want them to know that he was there—didn’t want that awkwardness for himself or for them. But he knew he couldn’t. So he just tried his best to stand still—he was barely even breathing.

“I—I haven’t told  _ anyone!”  _ Santana exclaimed. “I haven’t told anyone but Britt—I don’t even know for sure yet! But I think—I think I’m—” her voice breaks and suddenly she’s sobbing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably with the force of it. Blaine swallows, Kurt watches his face crumple a little and then with a few strides Blaine has Santana in his arms, both of them crying and still unaware of Kurt’s presence. 

Kurt began to creep in the opposite direction, until he was  _ just _ at the door of the choir room. He tried to push it open silently, but failed miserably—the door creaked loudly and the knob . He heard the sniffles stagger, heard Santana curse under her breath. Kurt quickly pushed the door open and hid in a crowded corner of the room. 

“Who’s there?” Blaine called out. Kurt’s heart was pounding in his chest—he was crouched down hiding behind a stack of chairs, praying he wasn’t going to be found out. He heard footsteps, and then a few more sniffles, and more whispered cursing. He curled in on himself, trying to make himself invisible.

Eventually it was quiet again—Kurt stood up, cursing himself for balling up the way he had. He stretched and slowly crept out of the room, quickly realizing the hallway was empty. He ran towards the door, trying to make sure he didn’t drop his bag at the same time. He was outside, then the sky above him darkening as the sun sank below the horizon. 

Kurt was unlocking the door to his Navigator when he heard another car start. He looked around, and through the glow of headlights he locked eyes with a very sad looking Blaine Anderson. Kurt blinked, offered the smallest smiles. Blaine didn’t respond. Kurt opened the door and started his own vehicle, and by the time he pulled off, Blaine was already gone. 

—

The next few days of Glee club were strange, to say the least. 

Everyone was used to animosity between Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, used to Brittany switching partners every week. But Santana and Blaine?

They’d been together for a year and a half, since sophomore year. Everyone had been surprised—Santana had the reputation of being the Head Bitch, with a new guy every other week. 

Blaine arrived that year, fresh out of private school. He was automatically with the cool kids, despite his bow ties and short pants and hair gel. Everyone loved him. And somehow, he landed Santana. 

At first everyone thought it was just Santana being Santana, dating any guy that breathed. But time passed and they didn’t break up—no, they stayed together through all the Glee club chaos. Through the rumors and fights—how many times had Blaine literally picked Santana up and pulled her away from getting hurt or hurting someone else? How many times had Santana calmed Blaine down when he got too excited about something with just the touch of her hand?

So yes, Glee club was strange, with them being broken up. They weren’t sitting next to one another—they weren’t smiling or winking or laughing or even looking at one another. Santana was unusually quiet, and Blaine just seemed  _ sad _ . 

Everyone wondered what happened. Rachel and Mercedes and Tina were always huddled together in a corner, exchanging theories on what was going on. Kurt overheard the guys in the locker-room try to get an answer out of Blaine, and when he didn’t answer, they tried to come up with their own theories.

Kurt thought about that day in the hallway often. The way Santana crumpled, the way Blaine had hugged her, even though she had hurt him. He wondered how it came up, in the middle of what they were doing. The way Blaine had literally run out of the room, his clothes hanging off of him, Kurt thought about that a lot. How upset he was.

He felt like he knew too much, that he’d seen too much. He wished he hadn’t been there, or that they would have seen him and stopped. He thought about how Blaine didn’t smile or wave back—he wondered if they knew was there. Kurt thought about it too much, thought about  _ them _ too much. The fact that he  _ knew _ . Knew about Santana and Brittany. Oh  _ God _ Santana and Brittany.

Kurt knew what Santana was going through, knew that feeling of confusion. He wanted to reach out to her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. That it  _ did  _ get better, even if her entire world felt like it was going to crash down around her feet at the moment. One day she was going to be happy—whether it’s with Brittany or someone else, she'd be happy one day. But he didn’t dare bring it up to her—not when she was still so visibly upset. 

That, and  _ one day  _ hadn’t happened for Kurt yet—he’d only be telling her what he’d been told. He was waiting to be happy, too. 

So when he saw Santana he didn’t say anything. When he saw Blaine, he did the same thing.

For some reason, though, they wouldn’t leave his mind.

  
  
  
  



	2. -Two-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its so short—circumstances and reduced to to writing on a tablet

Blaine Anderson was not happy. No, he wasn't happy at all. But Regionals was in three weeks, and he couldn't sit around and mope forever. He had to get his shit together and be there for the New Directions. Feelings aside, this was important to him, and to everyone else. Nothing would stop that—not even heartbreak.

That didn't mean just  _ seeing _ her didn't tear him to pieces. That didn't mean that moment didn't play over and over again in his head.

——

_ "I can't do this anymore, Blaine." _

_ Blaine froze. He looked down at Santana. He gestured towards their...compromising...position on the floor. "This? We can stop—I know the floor is hard I just—we can—" _

_ Santana brought her fingers to his lips. "I can't do  _ us  _ anymore, Blaine. I'm tired of lying—I'm tired of hurting you."  _

_ Blaine swallowed thickly. He tried to force the tears to stop welling up, but they were there anyway, spilling over. He sat up and rolled off of her. "What are you talking about?" This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. _

_ "I was with someone. And I'm in love with them—I can't do this anymore, Blaine." She was crying, pulling her uniform back up onto her shoulders. Blaine suddenly felt sick.  _

_ "Who?"  _

_ She let out a sob, and the sound made his stomach lurch. "Who is it?" _

_ "Brittany," she said. Blaine pulled his under shirt back over his head, grabbed his button down. "Blaine—" _

_ But he was out the door then. And he felt like he was on fire. _

——

Yes, that moment played over and over in his head quite often—that and Kurt Hummel. Who had seen it all—who  _ knew _ and hadn't said a single word. Blaine had seen him. In the choir room, behind the chairs—he just didn't have the energy to confront him about it. 

And then the parking lot, that little smile—not taunting, just kind. 

And he hadn’t said a word. No one knew  _ why _ Santana and Blaine had broken up. Blaine wanted to thank him—but he didn’t know where to start, didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Kurt had always made him a little nervous, with his wit and talent and habit of cursing in French. No, Blaine didn't know what he would say. 

So he didn’t say anything to Kurt, just watched from afar, silently thankful. That would have to do for right then


End file.
